


Castiel: Kitten of the Lord

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Fan Comics, Kitten Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that one plot arc where Cass was turned into a tiny kitten?</p><p>And instead of changing himself back right away, took Balthazar’s mostly joking advice of using it as a holiday?</p><p>That was my favourite arc, so I'm posting my collection of screencaps bit-by-bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

 

  



	2. Episode 2

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“Local fluffer bubby regrets recent growth spurt after spat with boyfriend over comfort level of kitchen dustbin.”**


	3. Episode 3

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's episode, the kitten mentality takes over.
> 
> Or, if you were expecting scrupulous characterization, I have some news for you.


	4. The Man Who Would Be King (Prelude)

I heard there were deleted scenes with Balthazar in 6x20, so I thought I’d recreate them.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is also on my blog [HERE](http://everymeloveseveryyou.tumblr.com/tagged/u:%20kitten%20of%20the%20lord).


End file.
